Fireworks
by forever
Summary: The one thing that Candy really wants to do on New Year's Eve is to watch fireworks. Unfortunately, it doesn't look like she's going to get her wish since she is still sick at home. And to make matters worse, she now finds out that there is an intruder inside the house. (A sequel to A Sweet Candy)


To ring in the New Year, here is a very short fic. It is supposed to be a sequel to A Sweet Candy, but it can act as a standalone fic just fine. And... this fic is rated M for a reason, so I hope you keep that in mind. :)

I'm not going to ramble anymore. So without further ado, please enjoy my newest contribution. -forever

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Candy Candy manga and all the characters in it, but the talented Kyoko Mizuki does. This fic is a product of my own twisted imagination and inspired by Mizuki's masterpiece. If any of the plots, specific scenes, or dialogues appears to be similar to that from another fic or story, it is purely unintentional and coincidental. 'Great minds think alike', after all.

The characterization in the fic is based on the Manga and not the Anime.

**Acknowledgement: **As always, my heartfelt gratitude goes to my lovely beta readers. Thank you for your invaluable suggestions and comments.

I especially want to dedicate this story to Lezti Bella for encouraging and convincing me to upload my very first 'lemon'.

Last but not least, as always, I also want to dedicate this story to those who have been diligently, patiently, and faithfully following my other Candy Candy fics. Thank you all for your continued support! I hope this could tide you over while waiting for the next chapters of my other fics that are coming your way very soon.

* * *

**Fireworks**

New Year was just tomorrow, but unexpectedly, I had contracted a nasty winter cold a couple of days ago. _Just my luck! _Because of the cold, I had stayed home while others, including my husband had attended the New Year's Eve party, which was being held in the downtown hotel. As much as I wanted my husband to be by my side, I understood that was just not possible, considering he was supposed to be the host of the party. Sadly but true, I would spend New Year's Eve alone tonight.

Lounging on the sofa in the living room, I struggled to keep my focus on the book I was reading. _Why do I have to be sick now?_ _Drat! Can the bug just find another victim it can torment?_ I could picture everyone was enjoying their time at the party, eating, drinking, mingling, dancing, and watching fireworks…

I really wanted to watch the fireworks with my husband. This was our first New Year as a married couple.

_A married couple..._

I still couldn't believe that we were married.

Till this very day, at times, being married to Albert still felt like a dream to me – but everything had been real. It had begun last June when I had decided to reveal my feelings for him on his birthday. To my pleasant surprise, he had responded earnestly and sealed his declaration with our first kiss. And soon after that, he had convinced me that the faster we could wed the better, so without wasting time, he had informed Aunt Elroy of our intention to get married before winter. Aunt Elroy hadn't taken his announcement lightly but she eventually had acquiesced. Then in mid October, just when the leaves started to change color, Albert and I recited our vows to each other as husband and wife.

My musing was abruptly stopped when I heard indistinct noises and footsteps. _There is someone inside the house!_ I froze for a moment as I was gripped in fear. Mustering braveness, I stood up clutching my book against my chest and tiptoed slowly toward the kitchen, where I thought the sound had come from.

As I came near the threshold that divided the kitchen with the dining area, I could see the kitchen was engulfed in darkness.

Holding my breath, I brought my steps to a halt when I saw a figure, shrouded in dark shadow, standing a few feet away from the door that led into the patio outside. But upon further inspection, the profile of the tall figure seemed familiar somehow, and that thought managed to dispel some of my anxiety. I leaned forward slightly in an attempt to get a better view, and at the same time, I moved my hand on the surface of the wall next to me, searching for the light switch.

The next second, as my index finger flipped on the switch, brightness showered the room, washing away darkness.

The intruder jumped back a couple of feet. His blue eyes were doubled in size. When he saw me, he heaved a loud sigh of relief.

"Albert?" I asked in a half whisper. I couldn't believe that it was really Albert who was standing in front of me, still in his formal attire.

"Candy!" he exclaimed, rubbing his palm against his chest. "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

Dropping my book on the counter in a careless manner, I approached him. "I'm sorry… I thought you were a burglar. What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the party?"

"I was going to save you from the sting of boredom," he explained with ease.

I was rendered speechless for a few moments before I could regain my ability to speak. "Uh huh… Well… I'm touched. But really, I'm fine as you can see for yourself." I laughed and gestured with my hands. "Go… Go before the guests notice the host is missing. And Aunt Elroy-"

Without giving me a courtesy warning, he scooped me up into his arms, lifting me off the ground. In reflex, my arms flew to chain around his neck. This was exactly what he had done to me last summer during his birthday party.

"What are you doing!"

"Oops… I forgot to tell you that I was going to kidnap you," he told me, giving me a mischievous smile, a smile that made his face appear adorably boyish.

When he was being charmingly playful like this, I just couldn't find the strength to fight him, so I decided to play along with him. "Should I be screaming then?"

He shrugged, feigning an air of aloofness and began to step forward, moving out of the kitchen. "I don't know. Should you?"

"So… where are we going?" I asked curiously, my fingers playing with the soft tendrils of blond hair that covered his nape.

"You'll see. I hope you're up for this though. You're feeling okay, right Candy?" There was a glint of concern in his eyes as he examined my face.

I dismissed his worry with a smile. "Wow… a polite kidnapper – I'm fine, Albert," I told him in reassurance, and he responded with a smile as he continued to pace along the hallway.

"So… you're not going to tell me?" I prodded as I noticed that he was climbing up the stairs.

One of his eyebrows rose. "You're my captive. So… No."

I put on a scowl. "Fine. Be that way."

A few deep chuckles flew out of his mouth. "I'm not blindfolding you or anything like that, so you shall see soon."

Not too long after that, he ceased his steps and carefully lowered me to my feet. "Would it be okay if you walk on your own from here on? It's going to be very difficult and not to mention dangerous to climb up the ladder with you in my arms."

I waved a hand to gesture to him. "It's fine, Albert." Just then, as I stared at the narrow wooden ladder in front of me, I finally comprehended his intention. "Wait a minute - we're going to the attic?"

"Come on." Disregarding my question, he started to ascend the ladder and continued to climb past the ceiling line, disappearing into the dark attic.

I grasped onto the side handles tightly and pulled myself upward, stepping onto the step. "You moved too fast -I'm not exactly feeling super well to be able to fly like you," I complained in a half-hearted mock.

"Do you want me to carry you?" I heard him ask when I had climbed more than half of the steps.

"No. It's okay. I can manage," I answered and when I raised my head, I saw him crouching on the attic's floor, stretching a hand to me. I treaded on the last three steps at a quicker pace and reached for his hand, and he grasped mine firmly in his, helping me to step onto the floor of the moderately lit attic. He must have switched on the light earlier.

"What are we doing here?" I asked while pivoting on my foot to check if he had arranged anything in the room. I found nothing extraordinary though; everything seemed to be the same as the last time I had been in here. I could only see a lot of boxes and unused furniture covered in white cloth. And of course, there was the bed. Suddenly, my cheeks felt warm as images of us, tangled on a passionate lovemaking on that one particular small bed, were being replayed in my mind.

Fortunately, before I could let my mind wander too far, Albert's voice expelled the sultry pictures out of my head.

"We're not exactly _there_ yet, but close."

I turned to face him and found his gaze on mine. A worry look developed on his face. "Candy – do you still have fever?" He extended a hand to touch my temple, which I quickly shoved to the side.

He gave me an inquiring look that I just brushed aside with my cheery smile. "No – I don't think so."

Then, without saying anything, he just took my hand and led me to the only window in the whole room. He slid the glass panel upward to open it all the way and sat on the sill, swinging one leg over the windowsill. Instantly, I could feel the blast of cold air against me.

"We're here," he announced casually, a broad grin adorning his face.

My eyes widened in disbelief as I fully understood what he was implying at. "You're kidding right?"

Letting out a chuckle, he shook his head.

"Are you serious? Albert this is unbelievably rid – "

Suddenly, a loud popping sound could be heard outside as the once dark sky turned bright with splashes of colors.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed, transfixed at the colorful display in the sky.

I had been in a state of complete trance that I hadn't realized Albert had grabbed me by the waist and sat me on his lap.

Shifting my focus, I brought my gaze toward him and wound my arms around him in an embrace. "Albert… I should've known."

His lips curved into a tender smile. "Since you're sick and can't go to the party, so… I decided to bring the fireworks to you."

"I don't know what to say," I breathed against his neck, choking back a tear, profoundly touched by his thoughtfulness.

He pushed me away slightly from him and used one hand to caress my face, tilting it up at an angle toward him. "Are you crying, Candy?" he asked with evident worry in his voice, his fingers gently dabbing the droplets of tears on my cheek.

One corner of my mouth lifted into a slanted smile. "Tears of happiness, my dear husband."

Returning my smile, he murmured, "Happy New Year, sweet Candy… My beautiful wife"

Overwhelmed by emotions, I buried my face in his neck. "I love you, Albert. I love you so much. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you…"

His arms tightened around me. "I love you too, Candy," he said in a hoarse whisper as we both slowly withdrew from each other. Our eyes locked in an intense gaze.

On impulse, we both leaned in, and our lips brushed in a tender kiss. A moment later, we broke the kiss and gazed into each other's eyes, trying to read each other's mind. Then almost hastily, we dived in for another kiss that quickly precipitated into a series of passionate kisses. His lips tasted like sweet champagne, and I found myself craving for more, my tongue greedily sweeping the surface of his lip. As I began to lose control, he pulled away abruptly, bringing everything into a sudden freeze. I glared at him, frustrated by his action. "Albert?"

His lips twisted into a faint rueful smile. "It's very cold here. I don't want your symptoms to become worse."

"No!" I partly yelled, whining like a little girl who couldn't get what she wanted.

Ignoring me, he shifted on his seat, prompting me to move out of his lap and walked away from there. Swallowing an angry retort, I pulled down the window to shut it completely. As I watched his retreating back absently, I formulated a plan in my head to torture him. He was going to pay for that. He was so going to pay.

"Are you okay, Candy?" His voice shook me out of my train of thoughts.

I glanced up and saw him sitting on the small old bed that was placed on the corner of the attic. He had taken off his jacket and tie. His eyes were unreadable.

My heart started to beat furiously, my revenge plan forgotten.

I didn't know if it was because of my fever – the temperature in that room suddenly soared by more than twenty degrees. Trying to maintain a nonchalant composure, I walked in slow steps, moving past him. "Uhm… It's been fun being kidnapped by you, Albert. But I think it's time for me to make my escape now."

"I don't think so, Candy." He moved swiftly and held me in place with both of his hands. "You are not going anywhere right now. We still have one matter we need to settle."

Before I could even react, he had abruptly hoisted me off the floor by the waist and carried me toward the bed. Gently, he lowered me onto the floor right next to the bed. His arms lingered around my waist.

"You've got to be kidding! Not on this bed!" I remarked with a slight laugh while struggling to control the rising excitement within me.

He threw me an impish grin that caused the wild fluttering of butterflies in my stomach. "Why? The bed has been waiting for this long overdue moment."

I raised an eyebrow at him in a taunting manner. "And what will that moment be?"

"I will be more than happy to show you…" He tugged me toward him hard, pressing our bodies against each other, and captured my mouth in a fiery kiss. Our tongues danced fiercely in a desperate quest to claim each other.

I didn't know how I had moved from standing on the floor by the bed to being pressed against the mattress with Albert on top of me.

Just when I anticipated more from him, his lips suddenly left mine. Propping on one hand, he hovered over me, his knees straddling mine. His other hand went to brush the curls away from my forehead. He stared at me intently without making a single move.

What had just happened? Earlier he seemed more than eager to ravish me but now he just turned tepid.

"What?" I asked in an aggravated tone.

His lips tilted into a full smirk.

I furrowed my brows at him, holding back an irritated growl. "We don't have all day for this, you know."

He chuckled lightly, his fingers unfastening the belt of my robe. "Patience, my dear. Patience."

Spontaneously, I muttered, "You don't know what you're doing to me."

My comment elicited a gleeful chuckle from his throat. "You don't know what I was thinking of doing to you, my lovely wife."

I was going to smack him on the head for saying that, but instead a moan of pleasure escaped my mouth when he caught one pert peak of my breast between his lips through the silky material of my camisole. Desire rushed through me like roaring fire, igniting every single nerve cell in my body.

"Hmm… you like that, don't you?" He slid one strap of my camisole over my shoulder, his blue eyes smiling mischievously at me, sending delightful shivers along my spine.

"Albert…" I whimpered before suddenly blurting out loud, "Take it off. Take it all off."

When he regarded me with an astonished look on his face, only then I realized what I had just told him and stiffened in shock. Feeling ashamed for being so brazen, I swiftly threw my arms around him, hiding my face in the crook of his neck.

His deep hearty chuckles rumbled against my ear. "My… Aren't we desperate today?" He loosened my hold on him and pushed me back down into the mattress.

I could only respond with an embarrassed chuckle, pouting in annoyance at his teasing remark. Without removing the grin on his face, he moved his head down toward me, and I eagerly welcomed his mouth as he took my bottom lip and nibbled it gently. At this stage, even his slightest touch or kiss could easily set me ablaze, and that was exactly what was going on. Finding his kiss to be too gentle to my liking, I yanked his head down to me to deepen the kiss.

As our tongues clashed, his deft fingers untied the knot on my pajama pants, slipping it down from my hips to my knees. I wiggled free out of my pajama bottom, kicking it to the side. My own fingers impatiently unbuttoned his shirt. There were just too many buttons that stood between my husband and me. I grew frustrated and nearly ripped his shirt open with force before his hands clamped around my wrists, moving them away. Breaking into a throaty laughter, he completed my unfinished task of removing his shirt and threw the offending item carelessly into the air.

His mouth merged with mine again, resuming its aggression. My hands landed on his hips, and slowly, I let them traverse over the length of his bare back as I felt his warm and smooth skin beneath my palms. I couldn't repress another moan, digging my hands onto his shoulder blades, when his hand slipped underneath my silk camisole and enclosed one of my mounds, gently kneading it, his thumb tracing circles at the peak. His other hand glided over my shoulder, pushing the other strap of my camisole down my shoulder, his fingers clutching at the hem of the camisole, tugging it down until my chest was exposed. I could feel the haze of ecstasy gradually concealed my mind, leaving me in a partially trance state.

All of the sudden, he removed his lips from mine. But my bewildered groan was changed into a loud sharp gasp when his mouth replaced his hand that had been on my breast. His hot and moist tongue darted and flicked on the taut peak. I arched my back toward him, my other breast vying for his attention. He seemed to grasp my silent plea at once and brought his hand over to massage my free mound. Tightening my hold around him, I could feel the pressure continue to build all the way down in my core as it pulsed, aching to be tended by him. My breathing had become ragged as I was immersed in my own arousal.

I let out a relieved sigh when I could feel his hand caressing my womanhood through the fabric, and soon the last article on my body was discarded, leaving me completely bare. He paused his movement altogether and lifted his head, his hungry eyes feasting upon my body.

His raspy voice whispered, "Beautiful…"

I turned self-conscious at his examination, but he prevented my arms from moving to cross over my naked chest.

His mouth reclaimed its position, suckling lightly on my breast while one hand covered the other breast as his fingers fondled the rosy tip, pinching it slightly. His other hand traveled down and was dangerously close to my entrance. I bit on my lips as I became heady with anticipation. When I felt his fingers part my fleshy bulbs that were already damp, I held in my breath, but the second his thumb brushed against my sensitive core, I let out a loud groan and began to pant heavily.

Without giving me a chance to catch my breath, he increased the pace of his stroke, rubbing and flicking his fingers against my petals and fleshy nub. The muscles around my pelvis contracted, causing me to involuntarily thrust my hips upward toward him. I whimpered breathlessly, yet he didn't stop his fondling until it all culminated in one reverberating cry from my mouth as waves of intense pleasure surged over me, my body shaking uncontrollably, my fingers bunching the bed sheet in a desperate grip.

In haste, he finally shed the last articles of clothing that could impede our ultimate union, casting them aside. Once that was done, almost right away, he slid into me, drizzling tiny kisses all over my face and neck. There was no more trace of gentleness as he plunged deep inside me, and I gladly accepted him. Our bodies molded against each other, and my arms and legs wrapped tightly around him. He rocked against me and intensified his pace at each thrust. Our loud broken panting intermingled with the sound of urgent smacking of lips echoed across the room. It didn't take long at all before I reached the summit of my excitement again, releasing a euphoric wail, and seconds later he joined me as I felt him convulse against me.

A quiet moment passed between us while we tried to regain our normal breathing pattern, our heavy pants had gradually dissipated into silent breathing. I could hear his heart and my heart drumming in tandem in the stillness of it all.

When he made a slight movement to pull out, I promptly let out a protest, "Don't. Please. I feel complete now." My arms tightened around him.

He smiled and kissed my sweat-slick forehead in a loving manner. "To be honest, I wouldn't mind to be in this heavenly position forever, but this isn't the most practical position."

"Um… that is true," I admitted quietly, a bit embarrassed for having made the impetuous request.

Noting my discomfort, he leaned to drop a brief kiss on my lips and uttered, "Happy New Year, my lovely wife."

A sigh of contentment was emitted from my throat as my lips arched into a smile. "Happy New Year, my dear husband," I replied. My small smile had spread into a broad grin.

Soon, he eased himself out of me completely and rolled onto the empty space beside me before he moved out of the bed. I felt cold in an instant, missing his warmth.

Breathing out a blissful sigh, I slipped into the sheet and turned around to lie on my side, nestling my head on one hand. I just couldn't wipe the silly grin off my face, recalling of what had just transpired a few moments ago. What a nice way to celebrate the New Year! I had made love with my husband, and of all the places, we had ended up on this bed – the very bed in which we had made love the first time. It was one moment that I could never forget in my life.

As funny as it might sound, contrary to what most people believed, we hadn't made love in our honeymoon suite that had been especially prepared for our wedding night. Instead, right after the wedding reception, he had whisked me off into a modest cottage in the woodland area, which he had just purchased the day before. Since the house was practically brand new, it had been mostly barren without any furniture, except for a small bed - this bed - and there had been no source of heat other than the decrepit wood-burning fireplace that had no wood in it. I had wanted to cry in frustration, thinking that our wedding night had been ruined, but he had silenced me by a scorching kiss that had sent heat to permeate over my whole body. From that instant, I had known that we would never lack heat. Because - by golly! We could generate heat - lots of heat.

And just now, I also found out that we were more than capable of creating one spectacular fireworks ourselves.

Before I could replay moment by moment that had led me to that discovery, the creaking sound of the wooden ladder jostled me out my brief reverie.

A few moments later, when I felt the mattress sink slightly, I rotated my body on the bed to see him sitting on the edge of the mattress.

"Candy – It's a bit cold in here. Perhaps, we should move to our bedroom downstairs," he suggested while unfolding the blanket, which he must have just picked up from our bedroom.

Eyeing the blanket, I couldn't help but let out a sarcastic chuckle. "And you brought the blanket here because…"

"Knowing how stubborn my wife could be, I have to be prepared for the worst situation," he simply answered.

His feeble explanation drew out another chuckle from me. "Well, you did say you wanted to relive the _moment_ in this bed. So why can't we sleep here tonight?"

He erupted into a guffaw. "See? Good thing I'm prepared."

I could only respond with a weak glower that quickly dissolved into fits of giggle.

Aunt Elroy's angry face suddenly flashed in my mind and brought my laughter to an end. "But seriously, aren't you worried that Aunt Elroy will give you a stern reprimand tomorrow for leaving in the middle of the party?" I asked. "Do you remember what happened after your birthday party last time?"

"You didn't want me to be here with you, Candy?" he quizzed me back without answering my questions.

I attempted to clarify right away. "No - that's not what I meant, Albert." My voice dropped lower in volume as I instantly felt shy. "Umm... You know how I um... enjoyed being with you tonight..." I stuttered, averting my gaze from him.

His quiet laughter reached my ears. "So... you like the fireworks, I presume?"

My eyes rose to focus back on him, and I found him grinning widely at me. There was something in his voice and in the way he stared at me, which told me that he wasn't alluding to the fireworks display in the sky - he was referring to an entirely different kind of fireworks, and just thinking about it, made my face blush. "Yeah... I love it very much," I replied in a near whisper.

His grin broke into a stream of chuckles. "In that case, shall we have an encore performance then?"

I quirked an eyebrow at him. _He can't be serious with his suggestion._

He dismissed my incredulous look with a chortle. "I was just joking, Candy," he told me and then added, "To answer your questions earlier - you know how I have never enjoyed attending a social event such as the party tonight, especially when my wife is not with me. So I told Aunt Elroy that I wanted to be with my wife, and she supported my decision wholeheartedly." He paused briefly before continuing, "Besides, I don't want to miss celebrating our first New Year together as a couple."

I opened my mouth to respond to him, but a yawn came out instead.

He lay down next to me, flapping the blanket over us and spooned me into his frame, one hand circling around my waist.

"Go to sleep, Candy. I'm sorry for keeping you up." His lips touched my temple in a soft kiss.

"It's fine-" A loud yawn truncated my phrase, and I suddenly became aware of my own exhaustion, letting my eyes fall to a close. "I love you, Albert," I whispered softly through a serene smile.

I felt him nuzzling against my head and drawing me closer to him. Then, as I teetered between being awake and being asleep, I heard his voice saying, "I love you, Candy."

* * *

**Author's Remark:** I still can't believe that I actually wrote the scene above. I've never included these many details in my other fics before, but I guess there's always a first time for everything. So please let me know if you have any suggestions for me to improve. Just like A Sweet Candy, this fic is meant to be a fluffy quick read with a very simple plot with major difference, which is the rating. That being said, I hope you find it as entertaining as my other works. Lastly, I just want to say that I haven't abandoned my other fics. I will try my best to deliver the next chapter of All I Want For Christmas soon. So stay tuned. - forever

* * *

I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it.

I love to read feedback and would love to hear from you what you think of the story. Or if you have any question you want me to answer, you can contact me through PM.

Lastly, thank you again for taking your time to read my works, write comments, and follow my stories. I truly appreciate it. Knowing that there are people out there that find my works enjoyable is a great reward in itself. And my hope for the new year is that I can continue to write entertaining stories for you all, concluding the ongoing series and creating new ones.

Happy New Year to you!

May the new year bring you more blessing, hope, and love. :)


End file.
